Unexpected Confrontations (4), the conclusion.
by Sabine
Summary: Will Commander Holm Tulor's obsession with Aeryn Sun get him killed?


Happy New year Everyone!!! I hope you all had a great time last night.g

**********

Title:Unexpected confrontations (4)

Author: Sabine. 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Even though I've seen everything up to "Die me Dichotomy", this part does not contain spoilers for the final 4 episodes of season 2 and I'll try to keep it that way.J

Notes: I would like to thank my muse for making me write this fic, even at 3 o'clock in the morning. grrr I'm just glad that she didn't run off to Bali to join the other muses and that she always sticks around for the duration of the story. There's nothing worse than a writer's block. L

I once again wanted to thank the wonderful people who have given me feedback. You guys encourage me to keep on writing.g As for the poll:It seems that you all want the baby to be a girl. bg That means that John and Aeryn will be blessed with a daughter and Ben can play the protective older brother. I already have a name in mind for the baby and it's going to be a Sebacean one…J

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Farscape characters. All Farscape characters, names and situations are trademarks of Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia, And the Scifi channel © 1999, 2000& 2001.

*******

** **

" Well…well. Will you look at this! I think the commander will be very happy with you, child. You are just the thing he was looking for," a voice laughed out loud.

Ben tried to crawl away from the hands that were reaching for him, but it was to no avail. The Peacekeeper grabbed of his ankles and pulled Ben out of his hiding place. He desperately struggled to break free from the Peacekeeper's hold on him. The harder he tried, the harder the Peacekeeper laughed. Ben recognized the man to be Lomayr, one of the two Peacekeepers who had been in the bay when his dad and he had been hiding out in the shaft.

"Sorry kid, but if I have to choose between my neck or yours…the decision is very simple. If I bring you to Tulor, he will spare my life. So that's exactly what I am going to do," Lomayr stated at he looked down at the boy. A pair of blue eyes bravely looked back at him, showing no fear at all. Lomayr had briefly seen the boy's mother after she had been captured and he had gone to talk to her guard. The boy had inherited her blue coloured eyes and jet-black hair. 

" I'm not afraid of you. My mommy and daddy will save me," Ben spoke. He knew full well what kind of dangerous situation he was in and he also knew what his parents would be capable of if and when they found out that he had been taken prisoner by the Peacekeepers. They would make the Peacekeepers wish that they had never come aboard Moya. 

"Good for you, boy. I hope for your sake that they will succeed, because I have no idea what Tulor's plans for you include. If your parents do manage to free you, I hope that they'll get that bastard. We will all be better off without him, but until he's dead we all do as he orders us and that means bringing you to him."

Officer Fyn Lomayr grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him along. He aimed his rifle at the boy with his free hand. " Don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it. If you even try to move in what I believe is the wrong direction, I will shoot you. Am I making myself clear, child?"

Ben nodded. 

" Good. Then by all means…let's go." 

*******

** **

** **

John and Aeryn were swiftly heading towards the Main Bay. Since there were still Peacekeepers walking around, they had picked up weapons. If they were cornered by the Peacekeepers, they would at least have the means to fight back. Several corridors away from the bay they were alarmed by approaching footsteps. They quickly hid in the shadows of one corridors joining the hallway, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't discover them. With their fingers on the triggers, they were ready to defend themselves at the earliest sign of trouble. 

And trouble did come along. From their hiding place they watched as a Peacekeeper marched passed them. What surprised and terrified them more was the fact that he was holding their son at gunpoint and was dragging him along with him. They looked in each other's eyes and nodded. The both of them were just about boiling in anger. John and Aeryn didn't even needed to speak to make their points come across. One look was all it took to devise a strategy as to what they were going to do next. 

Just as they were about to go after the Peacekeeper and rescue their son, they heard a voice.

" Officer Lomayr!"

" Lieutenant Kygil, Sir," Fyn Lomayr spoke with a small nod, acknowledging the presence of the senior officer.

Lieutenant Jytas Kygil looked at the lower ranked officer and could not help but notice the little boy he was holding by the arm. This boy was the same child he had seen at the market place on the commerce planet. The son of Aeryn Sun and the Sebacean- looking male. He could not be more than 4 cycles old.

" And who might this be?" Jytas asked Fyn, already knowing the answer.

" This is the son of the defector, Sir."

" I already know as much, Officer Lomayr. I wanted to know his name. You do know his name, don't you?"

"No Sir. I did not ask the boy his name. I did not think it was important."

Jytas smiled at Ben and got down on his knees. His brown eyes pierced into those blue eyes. " Hi there. My name is Jytas. What is your name, child?"The boy tilted his head ever so slightly and frowned. He felt as if the boy's eyes reached into the depth of his soul and started to make him doubt what they were doing aboard the Leviathan. Jytas wondered if he had ever been as innocent as the child, but quickly realized that he had never been like that. 

" Ben. Benjamin Crichton," Ben answered Jytas's question. The Lieutenant seemed different from the other Peacekeeper...somewhat nicer. He was however still a Peacekeeper and was one of those responsible for capturing his mother, so he didn't trust Jytas. Piecing things together from what Lomayr had said, Ben knew that his father had been successful in saving his mother and the others. He realized that the Peacekeepers were probably going to use him for something, but he didn't exactly know for what. He couldn't escape or Lomayr would hurt him like he had threatened to in the bay.

" Thank you, Benjamin Crichton," Jytas spoke as he got up. He looked at Lomayr. " Where did you find him?"

" In the main bay, sir. He was hiding in one of the access shafts."

" Good. I want you to return there immediately. I will tell the Commander of your achievement and if everything goes according to plan the Commander, the others and I will rendezvous with you at the bay."

" But Sir, won't the bay be the first place where the traitor and her mate will look for the child?"

"That's the whole point, Officer Lomayr. When they finally do appear to get their son, we will be there awaiting their arrival," Jytas grinned, placing his hand on Fyn's shoulder.

" Aye Sir. I will be eagerly waiting for you to arrive. I just hope you'll be there quick enough," Fyn spoke as he turned around, pulling the child with him back into the direction of the main bay and leaving Lieutenant Kygil behind. As they walked past the corridors, Ben noticed two figures standing in the shadows. Instinctively he knew who they were and smiled. 

Those peacekeepers were forever going to regret the day they boarded Moya and messed with his family.

****

** **

*******

" Commander Tulor, Sir. I have good news…" Lieutenant Jytas Kygil spoke as he entered command. The commander stood with his back turned to him and stared out of window at the stars. Jytas saw Officer Losa Minjol look up from the console she was stationed at as she heard his voice. The look she shot him told him more than he wanted to know. He needed to be careful, very careful. 

" Commander Tulor…"

" I heard you the first time, Lieutenant. If that good news is not about recovering our men and recapturing the crew of Moya and the traitor Aeryn Sun in particular. If not…well let's just say that you are wasting my time."

" The news is not about that, but I think you might be interested in it as well. It's about the traitor's son."

"Her son…" Tulor turned around. " What about her son, Kygil?"

" Officer Lomayr captured him, sir. The boy was hidden inside one of the access shafts in the main bay, Sir. Lomayr discovered him after thoroughly searching it. He believes that the boy must have been hiding there for quite some time and probably was placed there by someone else. That someone else…"

" Will probably return for him…" Tulor finished with a smile. This news was even better than he could have hoped for. To get the others he would use the child as bait. " Where are Officer Lomayr and the boy now?" 

" He was on his way over to command, but I ordered him to return to the bay and stay there until we were able to join them, so that we could prepare an ambush for the traitor, her mate and their friends, using the boy as bait to lure them into the bay and into our clutches."

"Lieutenant Kygil…assemble the others and order them to head for the bay. Take Officer Minjol with you."

" But what about you, Sir?" 

" There is still something I need to do before I will be able to join you. It will not take long," Tulor spoke as he walked over to Officer Minjol's station. " I am just going to broadcast something for our escaped prisoners."

" Aye, Sir." Jytas signed Losa to follow him. 

This was getting out of hand. High Command would not tolerate Tulor's actions. Something needed to be done, but now was not the right time. As second-in-command he had the right to interfere if he believed his senior officer was acting wrongfully and breaking conduct, but in order for him to do anything he needed the support of the others. 

*******

** **

**Somewhere on Moya: **

** **

Zhaan, Chiana, Jothee and the others were coming up with strategies to get rid of the Peacekeepers. After Zhaan had rescued D'Argo, Rygel and Stark, they had teamed up with Jothee and Chiana and left for the place John and Aeryn had appointed as their rendezvous point. They were now waiting for Aeryn and John to return with Ben. Unfortunately they were not aware of the latest developments and thus the capture of Ben by the Peacekeepers.

" I say that we storm into their operations centre and kill them all," D'Argo suggested, raising his Qualta blade in the air and swinging it around as if he was killing the Peacekeepers. 

" Can I just say that I do not agree with that yotz of a Luxan," Rygel stated as he tried to avoid being hit by D'Argo's blade. " His farhbot idea of a plan will surely get us killed."

" Then what do you suggest, your Lowness. Run away? Or pray to those Hynerian gods of yours? Perhaps if you do that hard enough the Peacekeepers will just disappear into thin air…" Jothee countered irritated, grabbing hold of the Dominar's throne sled. 

" Everybody calm down. All of this will not help us get rid of the Peacekeepers," Zhaan spoke, looking around the chamber and at all of her friends faces. They were all silent and stared at the entrance of the room and that when's she realized something was wrong. She turned her head to see what or who was standing the entrance and saw John and Aeryn.

" John…Aeryn. Where's Ben?"

" They've got him. Those bastards have got him…" Aeryn answered with clenched fists, anger written all over her face. John tried to calm her down put she pushed him away. Little did he know what Tulor had said he would do to Ben, just to get back at her and little did he know that she was expecting a baby. She would have loved to tell him that she was pregnant, but this was not the right time and it wouldn't be as long as Ben was being held prisoner by the Peacekeepers and the Peacekeepers were still onboard Moya.

Aeryn was on the verge of crying as John pulled her close and tried to comfort her in his arms. She tried pushing him away again, but she felt too weak and he just held her tight until she finally broke down. " It's going to be okay, Aeryn. Trust me, honey. I've got a plan."

" If I received credits for each time you have said that, I'd be rich by now," Aeryn tried to joke as she wiped away her tears. John cupped her head and softly kissed her lips. She smiled sadly as she looked into his eyes. 

" Well…this one's gonna work and in order for it to do so I need all of your help," John stated, looking at the people he considered to be his family. Over the years this little Jerry Springer kind of family had grown closer than he could ever had expected and even though they were not related to each other by blood, they were related by heart and spirit. 

"Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it, John," D'Argo spoke softly.

" We need to leave this chamber and go somewhere else. I'll tell you guys everything on the way over there."

*******

**Several minutes later: **

** **

beep beep

" Aeryn Sun and the escaped prisoners. This Commander Holm Tulor. I know that you can hear me. I just wanted you to know that I have your son and I will kill him if you won't turn yourselves. I will be in the main bay…awaiting your arrival. I have told my men not to interfere and I will meet you there alone."

beep beep

** **

** **

*******

** **

# The Main Bay:

Lieutenant Jytas Kygil entered the main bay flanked by Officer Minjol and two others. The first thing that caught his attention was the utter silence and lack of noise. Officer Fyn Lomayr stood in the middle of the bay and had placed the boy on top of a crate, so that he could easily keep his eye on him. 

" Officer Lomayr."

" Lieutenant Kygil. I'm glad that you are here, Sir," Fyn spoke relieved as he turned his head to look at the senior officer. This place was giving him the creeps. The boy however seemed to be very relaxed as if he knew something Fyn didn't know. It felt as if someone was watching him, but wherever he looked he could not discover a thing.

"The boy is still well, I presume?"

Fyn nodded. " Yes, no harm has come to the boy. He has behaved himself…rather like a good little soldier."

" I would not have expected otherwise from you…Fyn. How long have we known each other?"

" For three cycles, Sir. We met at the Officers Lounge and drank rasklaks after that little fight with Gyul Bron and his companions."

Ben listened to the conversation between the two men. It had quickly become obvious to him that Lomayr's attention was slipping and the other Peacekeepers didn't even acknowledge his presence. He looked around and noticed his mother and father along with the others. They were well hidden and it was only that he was familiar with the surroundings that caused him to notice them. Ben realized that they couldn't surprise the Peacekeeper unless there was some kind of diversion. The moment they had completely forgotten about was the moment he took the opportunity to run. 

He jumped off the crate and ran as quickly as he could. Ben knew that he would be captured, but his attempt would give his parents the diversion they needed. Lomayr was quick to react and as he was the nearest he was the one to catch him. 

Lomayr grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him up with one arm, leaving him dangling. With his free hand he placed the muzzle of his pulse rifle against Ben's head. 

" I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a voice shouted. 

" Release our son! Now!" Aeryn demanded, in true Peacekeeper style.

All the Peacekeepers spun around surprised, facing Moya's crew along with their weapons pointed at them. Jytas realized the odds were against them and signed Fyn to release the boy. Fyn however had other plans, but he hadn't counted on how the crew was going to react. He kept Ben dangling in mid air, tightening the grasp on the boy's clothes.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you…" John threatened, aiming two pulse rifles at the Peacekeeper. 

" Meet Wynona and Claudia, Peacekeeper. I think it's important to introduce 'em to you, cuz if you hurt my son, they will be the ones to kill you." 

Reluctantly Fyn put Ben back on the floor and let go of him. Ben was ran towards his parents as fast as he could, but before he could reach them, someone shot at the ground in front of him, forcing him to come to a stand still. 

In the entrance of the bay stood Commander Holm Tulor armed with a rifle, which he was now aiming at Ben's chest. " If you move again boy, I will shoot to kill. Do you know that you are just as bad as your mother?" he laughed insanely as he slowly moved towards the boy.

Lieutenant Jytas Kygil could not believe his eyes. His commanding officer had truly gone mad. If he didn't intervene Tulor would surely kill the boy. He had known that the Commander had his reason for going after Aeryn Sun, but her son was innocent and did not need to be a victim of Tulor's obsession for his mother.

Tulor grabbed hold of Ben and played around with his rifle before aiming it at him. His fingers was at the trigger, ready to pull it and kill Ben. " Your mother ruined my life eleven years ago and now's she going to pay for it, which means that I am going to kill you in front of them." 

A shot was fired and Tulor crumpled to the floor. With his last energy he looked up at the person who had shot him. " Traitor…why?" 

Jytas looked down at his commanding officer, putting his rifle back in its holster. "I was doing my duty. You are not fit for command, Tulor. You would have taken all of us down with you on your quest for revenge. I just did what I thought was necessary to ensure our survival. The day you aborted our mission and went after Aeryn Sun you made a very lethal mistake."

He watched as Tulor breathed his last breath and finally died. Jytas smiled as he looked at Ben. 

" Go to your parents, Benjamin Crichton. They have waited long enough for them to hold you in their arms." Ben nodded and ran straight into waiting arms of Aeryn Sun, who had gotten down on her knees.

"Thank you," Aeryn spoke as she embraced her son, picked him up and held him in her arms.Soon she wouldn't be able to do that anymore, because Ben was getting to tall and heavy for her to carry. She wondered how Ben would react to the news of getting a baby sister or brother. Aeryn looked up at her husband and smiled. Her eyes were sparkling brightly and he smiled back at her, not knowing what was going on in her mind. She was going to tell him the news soon after everything had settled down again. 

" Your son is a very brave boy, Aeryn Sun. Be proud of him and raise him to be a good person," Jytas paused as he gestured at the dead body of Holm Tulor on the floor. "You have nothing to fear from us anymore. We will return to our previous mission and erase any mention of this Leviathan and you from our mission logs. As for Tulor…he died bravely as we confronted the Scarran and walked into a trap set by him. He sacrificed himself so that we could get away." The other Peacekeepers nodded approvingly. Now that Tulor had died, the Lieutenant had become their leader. 

" Your men will be released and will join you shortly, Lieutenant," John promised as he ruffled his son's raven coloured hair. He signed Jothee and D'Argo to go and get the Peacekeepers they had captured. Two Peacekeepers automatically followed them out of the main bay, leaving Lieutenant Kygil behind with Officers Minjol and Lomayr. 

" Aeryn Sun, I am curious though…why was Tulor so obsessed with you? I know it had something to do with that mission that took place about eleven years ago," Jytas asked. 

" At first I had no idea what he was referring to, because I did not recognize him. Eleven years ago I was sent on a mission to retrieve captured Peacekeepers from the Scarrans. The mission was compromised by one of our own and we barely made it out alive. Eight good soldiers died because of that one-person inaptness. I now realize that Tulor was the one who caused all of those deaths. The others had been too glad to have gotten out of there alive and did not report Tulor, but I did. Upon our return Tulor had to appear in front of a board of inquiry. I thought that they had sentenced him to the living death, but obviously he had friends in high places who managed to prevent it."

"Thank you, Aeryn Sun," Jytas spoke as he noticed the released Peacekeepers, who had appeared at entrance of the main bay, awaiting the return to their vessel. Nodding slightly he left the crew behind and headed towards his men, together with Minjol and Lomayr. 

*******

** **

**Later that day, the terrace: **

** **

** **

John sat down on the floor and stared out at the stars. He had come here to think and enjoy the ever-changing view of the terrace. Aeryn had gone back to Zhaan to discuss the results of the tests and their son was helping Chiana cook food for the party tonight, which in his case meant having the chance to taste the food before anyone else could. He was still worried about Aeryn, even though his wife didn't seem to think that it was something serious. The two of them had a long talk with Ben about what had happened to him and them. Ben simply stated that he knew nothing would happen to him, because he knew that they would save him from the Peacekeepers. He had however felt guilty about the Peacekeepers capturing him, but after they managed to reassure him that it hadn't been his fault, that too stopped.

" Hey…"

" Hey," John chuckled as he turned his head and saw his wife standing behind him. " How long have you been standing here, honey?"

" Long enough…" Aeryn smiled as she sat down next to him on the floor. " John, I…I need to tell you something."

"Oh god…this has something to do with the tests doesn't it? Is there something wrong, Aeryn?" He asked worried, slowly starting to panic. If anything would happen to her, he'd go mad.

" Yes, this has something to do with the tests and no there is nothing wrong with me, John. You don't need to worry at all. Everything is fine. The symptoms I've been having have nothing to do with the injuries I sustained several weekens ago, but they do have to do with something else…" Aeryn mysteriously spoke as she gazed into his eyes.

" Okay…so what's causing those symptoms if it's not the injuries?" A puzzled expression appeared on John's face. He honestly had no idea what could be causing it if the injuries had no blame, unless…

" I am pregnant, John. We are going to have another baby…" Aeryn spoke with a radiant smile. Before she knew it John pulled her into an embrace and passionately kissed her. They had been talking about wanting a baby brother or sister for Ben, but they hadn't really expected it to happen this soon. She wondered how their friends would react to the news and then there was still the fact of having to tell Ben.

" Wow, Aeryn. That's fantastic…another baby. Wow. Guess that means that we'll have to come up with some good names pretty darn soon," John laughed happily as he kissed his wife again. 

" If it's a boy I would to either call him DK or Jack. If that's okay by you of course, sunshine…"

Aeryn grinned as she snuggled closer to him. " What if it's a girl, John?"

"Well…then you get to pick her name, honey," John chuckled. " I'm guessing that you already have a name in mind?" Aeryn nodded.

" If it's a girl I want to name her Meara, after my mother."

" That's a beautiful name, Aeryn. Your mother would be very honoured. She would absolutely love it," John smiled.

" Do you think so, John?"

" I know so, Aeryn."

beep beep 

" Aeryn…John. Could you two join us in the center chamber?" Jothee spoke over the comm. 

" I've got this four year old boy over here, who wants his parents to join him at the party." 

" We'll be right there, Jothee," John stated as he got up from the floor and gently pulled Aeryn up with him. He smiled boyishly and tugged a strand of hair, which had escaped from her ponytail, behind her ear. Aeryn wrapped her arms around his waist and initialised a passionate kiss. Lost in their own world they stood there for several microts, before John reluctantly broke off the kiss. " We can't keep 'em waiting for too long or they'll come looking for us. Besides we kind of need to tell them the good news," John grinned as he grabbed hold of one of her hands.

" I love you, Aeryn Sun."

" I love you, John Crichton," Aeryn spoke, kissing her husband one last time before they headed for the Center Chamber, where their friends and family were waiting for them.

~The End~


End file.
